Love Conquers All
by Jazzy Pony
Summary: When Cyclonis forces Piper to make a choice, Aerrow will do anything he can to change her mind. But will it be enough? AerrowXPiper Raiting for language only. Please R&R!I now except Anonymous reviews! FinnXOC in later chapeters.
1. Blind sided attack

Authors notw: This is my first shot at a story so i hope you like it! I love the Aerrow/Piper aspect so there will ba A LOT of that!

Disclamer: I dont own Storm Hawks saddly. oh well.

* * *

"WERE UNDER ATTACK!" Stork cried his eyes plastered to the sky ahead. 

"What are you talking about dude?" the blonde sharpshooter said confused. "There is, like, nothing out there"

"Finns right" Aerrow said peering out the window. "I don't see anything, no Cycloniens, no Raptors, no… no nothing."

"Stork" Piper said looking over her charts. "This is one of the most deserted areas in the region. No one flies out-" Here words were cut of by a tremendous explosion from the rear of the Condor, throwing the Storm Hawks to the floor. That is all but Stork. He always managed to maintain his balance.

"I guess we are under attack" Aerrow said getting up from the floor and standing next to Piper.

"But by who?" she said looking up at him, anticipation shinning in her deep amber eyes.

"I don't know" Searching the fog Aerrow saw those eyes flash in his mind over and over. 'Damn those eyes are beautiful' he cursed himself. At that moment the window to his right exploded as something crashed through it. The object skidded to a stop at Junko's feet. Stork yanked the controls to the right causing the others to lose there balance.

Piper stumbled and slammed face first into the broken window. She uttered a cry of pain as jagged pieces of glass cut into her face, arms, and sides. She tasted the blood in her mouth as she slowly got to her feet.

"Piper you o.k.?" Aerrow called. He was trying to reach her but the Condor was learching to much.

"I…I thin" She was cut of as the ship gave yet another lurch, this time turning 90 degrees on its side. Piper felt her self be launched backwards towards to other wall. 'This is it' she thought bracing for a bone crunching impact.

But it never came.

Instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She hit, not a hard metal wall, but something much softer.

"Umph" she felt the whoosh of her catchers breath in her ear as they collided with the wall. "Hold on" a voice she new all too well whispered in her ear. She looked up into the emerald green eyes of her red-haired Sky Night and her heart skipped a beat.

Aerrow reached out and hooked one of his arms onto a metal pipe protruding from the wall, being careful not to let go of Piper. "Stork!" He called "see if you can get us out of there firing range so we can get to our skimmers."

"Ill try… but we are all doomed" the green merb called back yanking the wheel to the side. Pretty soon the firing stopped and Stork was able to steady the Condor enough for everyone to get up.

"O.K team" Aerrow helped Piper to her feet and guided her over into a nearby chair that had miraculously not fallen over. She was still a bit dazed from her collision with the window but her mind was starting to clear. "We don't know who was attacking us but I bet they are still on our tail. Finn, and Jonko, you Radar and I will go and lead the… whoever they were… off our tail K?"

"Sure dude!" Finn replied pulling out his crossbow from under a tipped over table.

"Lets kick some butt!" Junko bashed his knuckles together getting a green glow from his Knuckle Busters. Both of them, along with Radar, dashed to the landing dock.

"What about me?"

"I'm sorry Piper but you are in no shape to fight. We can't risk you getting hurt more." What he wanted to say was 'I can't bear to see you hurt anymore then you already are' but he refrained himself. Her look of disappointment shot through Aerrow's heart like a bullet. He hated to see her this way, but he would not let her get even more banged up then she already was. "Anyway, you need to stay and help Stork find safest place to land so he can inspect the ship" With that he dashed off, leaving Piper to shuffle through the now battered and torn Terra charts.

AN: I hope you liked it! Let me know if you think i should contue! iv got chpt 2 ulmost done.


	2. Suprise Visit

Authors note: O.k! I finally got chapter 2 done. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Oops! I forgot this last time. My bad! I don't own Storm Hawks but sometimes I wish I did.

Anyways… Enjoy! (Oh! And sorry about any grammar mistakes!)

* * *

"Master Cyclonis" came a voice over the transmitter's speaker. A few seconds later Dark Ace's face appeared on a small screen that was being held by a very scared looking cyclonian.

"Ah… Dark Ace, I was wondering when I would here from you" said the shadowy figure poised on a massive throne. Master Cyclonis rose gracefully and strode over to the transmitter's holder. His knees started to tremble even more as her blood red eyes met his. "I assume you have good news?"

"Everything is going exactly as you planned, but I still don't understand why you don't want that pesky sky knight? Why the girl?"

"I have my reasons" came the cold reply.

"But…"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" Cyclonis snapped. Her temper was running very thin. She glared at the screen. "Besides…" she said calming only slightly. "I have been watching the Storm Hawks and that girl means an awful lot to our young sky knight. Plus if we capture her, Aerrow will come crawling right into our hands."

"And then?" Evil flashed in Dark Ace's ruby eyes.

"And then" Cyclonis growled. She was losing her temper again. "And then you may do with him as you wish."

A greedy smile crossed Dark Ace's face. "As you wish Master. In a matter of hours Piper will be ours." He said switching of the transmitter.

"Dark Ace?"

"What?"

"We have a lock on three of them. The sky knight, the big wallop, and the blonde."

"Good, good" he muttered. "Where are they now?"

"They are on the south side of our cruiser. We also located their Condor to the north."

A truly evil smile spread across Dark Ace's face. "Excellent. Send some talons to the south for a distraction. Then get my skimmer ready. I have some future talon rounding up to do." With that he stalked of to get his energy blade.

"Yes sir!" the goon called after him. He saluted and then turned and started barking out orders. Everyone jumped into action.

* * *

Finn slumped against the nearest tree. "Dude!" he wined, "we have been watching the Cycloniens for over an hour, and I'm hungry!" At that moment his stomach gave a grumble of agreement.

"Finn's right." Junko piped up. Even Rader was nodding and holding his stomach.

"All right, all right. If nothing happens in five minuets we will…" He trailed off as his attention was drawn back to the cyclonien cruiser.

"What is it Ae…"

"Shhh! They are coming." Aerrow whispered. It was true. A group of talons were cruising in their direction.

"Don't make a sound. We don't want to attar…"

"GRRRRRRRRR" Finn looked up in horror at his leader. His stomach chose the perfect moment to share its opinion.

"There! I herd something over there!" a voice rang out.

"Run!" Junko bellowed already half way back to his skimmer. Aerrow leaped onto his ride, Rader by his side, and sped off. He could hear Finn and Junko close behind and even further, the thrusters of a t least six talons.

"We need to split up!" he franticly called back. "Whatever you do lead them AWAY from the Condor."

"Alright Aerrow!"

"Whatever you say dude." They veered of in different directions.

* * *

Dark Ace watched as the three Storm Hawks sped off.

"Ready my skimmer" he called out, "I have a girl to catch."

* * *

All was quite in the Condor. With Stork outside inspecting the damage, piper was left alone to clean up the bridge. Even though she was pretty sore from her run in with the window, she had managed to clean up everything but the scattered maps. Piper had the music up so she did not here the three skimmers veer up to the ship. As she was trying to flatten out a chart of Tropica, she herd a thump and a muffled cry.

"Stork? Stork, you O.K?" She wandered out towards the exit. As she opened the bridge door, she gasped.

"Dark Ace!" she whispered.

"Surprise. Are you glad to see me Piper?" Without waiting for an answer he brought out his energy sward and, without activating it, bashed the blunt end into Pipers head. The last thing she saw was his sneering face, then everything went black.

* * *

AN: Reviews please! Sorry there was no AerrowXPiper stuff but I promise there will be in the next chapter. I would also like to now if you guys have any ideas to make it better.

Thanks!

Jazzy Pony


	3. Reunited

Authors Note: Chapter 3! I think it is the best one yet. Intense AerrowXPiper stuff. I hope you like it!

P.S Comment Comment Comment! I didn't get very many on the last chapter so I don't know if I should continue. Let me know if I should or not! Anyways… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Did you see that guy run right into that tree?" Aerrow snorted. There little chase with the talons had been very amusing. He laughed and shook his head in amusement. Behind him Finn was laughing so hard he could barley control his skimmer. 

"Hey Aerrow?"

"Yah Junko?"

"Do you know where the Condor is? I feel like we should be there by now."

"Its just over…" Aerrow skidded to a stop, causing Finn to swerve wide and almost hit a tree.

"Dude! What was that for?" but Aerrow wasn't listing. He was staring at the Condor.

"Something's not right here" he mumbled. That's when he noticed the odd green mound lying at the base of the landing dock.

"Stork!" Junko cried. He had noticed the merb at the same time as Aerrow, and was now running over. Finn and Aerrow were aloes behind. When they reached Stork he was just starting to recover.

"una" he mumbled rubbing his head.

"Stork! Dude! What happened?" Finn said helping Stork up.

"I don't rem… wait! Now I remember. I was going inside to get some tools when I herd three skimmers. I thought it might be you guys so I turned around and… BLACKOUT!" he said holding his hands palms up for emphasis.

"Piper? PIPER?" Aerrow's frantic calls could be herd echoing throughout the Condor. Finn and Junko helped Stork up onto the bridge. They found their leader staring at the floor. In his hands was a piece of armor with an unmistakable symbol on it.

"Dark Ace" he whispered gripping the fragment harder. That's when he noticed the blood spots on the floor. His eyes widened. "No!" The armor clattered at his feet.

"Aerrow? What…" Finn trailed off as he noticed the blood and the armor fragment. "Oh Aerrow." He put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm sure Piper is alright."

"I'm going after her" was the reply.

"No Aerrow!" Junko grabbed his arm, "that's exactly what they want. Plus you can't face them alone.

"Well I'm not gonna just sit here! She could be in cell somewhere, she could be hurt, she could be de… dea…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. "I just need to know she's O.K." He said turning away.

"Then we will go after her, but we go together. First things first though, we need to get the Condor up and running." For once Finn said something serious.

"Alright" Aerrow sighed, "Stork how long 'tell we can get going."

"Well… if we all work non stop we should be on our way by noon."

"Then let's get going team!"

* * *

Piper woke up to a massive headache. She lay on the cold metal floor until the pounding subsided. When she was finally able to sit up she realized where she was. The pure metal walls, the bars on the two small windows. This could only be one horrid place. 

"Welcome, Piper, to the cyclonian dungeon." Piper whipped her head around. There, standing in the doorway, was master Cyclonis herself.

"What do _you _want?" Piper snapped narrowing her eyes.

Cyclonis gave a soft laugh that was oddly musical. "I am here to present you with a proposition."

"Well… I'm waiting"

She laughed again. "All in due time, right now I have some other… issues to deal with first."

"What issues?"

"Why don't I show you?" Cyclonis pointed out the opposite window. "Look out there." Piper cast a weary glance at Cyclonis before looking outside.

She gasped. There, only a little ways off, she saw the Condor being intercepted by three cyclonian cursers. "No!" she screamed whirling around, but Master Cyclonis was already gone. Piper sank to her knees, buried her face in her hands as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Aerrow!" she sobbed "Why? Why did you come after me? Why are you so stupid?"

Things were not going well on the Condor. I fact the Storm Hawks were taken by such surprise that they were unable to fight back. The five of them were tied back to back on the bridge of the largest cyclonian cruiser.

"Ah. The Storm Hawks" a familiar voice rang out "but where is that annoying girlfriend of yours?"

"Ravess" Aerrow hissed "I should ask you the same thing." He glared at the magenta haired cyclonian archer. A sly smile spread across Ravess's face.

"Sorry" she said dismissing Aerrow's comment with a wave of her hand. "That was Ace's job, not mine." She walked over to the ships commander and whispered some instructions into his ear. He nodded and saluted ad Ravess strutted of the bridge.

* * *

The Storm Hawks, not including Piper, were marched into the dungeon. 

"You four" said the guard shoving Stork, Finn, Junko, and Radar into a cell "will be staying here, and you" he turned to Aerrow, "I believe there is someone who wants to see you."

* * *

Piper turned as her cell door was opened and backed against the wall. The guard shoved someone inside and slammed the door. 

"Aerrow? AERROW!" she cried and ran to him. He embraced her as if he never wanted to let go.

"Piper" he whispered into her hair, "I'm so glad you are O.K." Piper buried her head in his shoulder and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aerrow I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I was so stupid. I…I…" She began to tremble, unable to say anymore. Aerrow pulled her closer. Piper had always been so strong, but now in his arms she felt so small and frail. He hated to see her this way.

"No" he said, "its not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. We will get out of this O.K?" He lifted her he was looking into her teary eyes. "O.K?"

"O.K"

"That's my girl."

Piper pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She was so grateful for his presence that she felt oddly calm. "Just promise that you won't leave me Aerrow."

"I wouldn't dream of it" he promised and kissed her forehead. Piper looked up in surprise. Her amber eyes met his emerald ones. They leaned and there lips met in a long, passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled away for air Aerrow noticed the long gash running down the left side of Pipers face. He traced it with his finger. "Dark Ace?" he asked, hatred dripping from his voice. She nodded. He noticed how tiered she looked and led her over to the wall. They sank to the floor together.

Piper closed her eyes and Aerrow pulled her even closer. He was afraid to let go for fear that she would be ripped away from him forever.

Piper did not know how ling she slept, but she woke to the sweet sound of Aerrows voice.

"Piper, wake up someone's coming." He said. When he saw the look of horror in her face he pulled her closer and kissed her head. "It will be O.K." he murmured, "I'll be by your side the whole time." And with that he helped her up. She gripped his shirt front tightly as the door swung open.

"Hello you two."

* * *

AN: I know I know. I was a really sucky ending but it was getting to long. I need to know if I should continue because I don't think it is very good and I don't want to post it if it sucks. COMMENT PLEASE! 


	4. Escape

Authors Note: I want to thank everyone for there reviews! They made me feel all good inside, so I tried to make this chapter even better. I don't think I succeeded. I got really bad writers block while drafting it and just barely pulled together.

I also want to apologize for all the errors in my chapters. From now on I'm having a friend proof them for me. Thanks Mik-San! Although this one is not proofed yet. So sorry for any errors!

* * *

"Well well well. What do we have here?" The smile Dark Ace gave the two Storm Hawks sent shivers down Pipers spine. Aerrow felt her shudder and pulled her tighter. 

"What do you want?" he spat. The acid in his voice made Piper look at him in surprise. His emerald eyes were flashing with such anger that she was taken aback slightly.

'I have never seen him this angry before' she thought. 'Is it because of this?' she reached up and touched the gash on her cheek. Her movement caused Aerrow to turn and look at her. The burning anger had been replaced with worry.

"Ah. How cute." Dark Ace laughed. "I hate to break up you love birds, but Master Cyclonis absolutely hates to be kept waiting. Piper, you're coming with me." Piper was about to take a step forward when Aerrow reached out a hand and stopped her.

"Why?" he asked the cyclonian. At the same time he stepped in front of Piper as if to protect her from Dark Ace's evil gaze.

"It does not concern you."

"Oh it does. That's why I'm coming too."

"No you're not sky knight. I'm here for the girl and the girl only." Dark Ace's voice had become dangerously low.

"I think…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" He had finally had enough. Dark Ace lashed out with his foot and struck the sky knight squarely in the chest sending him smashing into the opposite wall.

"AERROW!" Pipers cry was cut off as someone yanked her away. In one swift movement Dark Ace had pulled Piper to him, drew his sward, activated it, and held it to her throat. Aerrow was about to get up but froze when he saw the scene before him. His eyes filled with dismay as well as hatred.

"Let her go Ace" he said, "it's me you want."

"On any other occasion I would agree with you, but Master Cyclonis has other plans and they involve _her_." He yanked Pipers hair causing her to whimper. This just flared Aerrow's anger even more. He launched himself at Dark Ace but all he got was a powerful kick to the stomach that launched him back across the room. He groaned keeled over in pain. "One more move, sky knight and I will be forced to slit your girlfriend's throat." With that he backed out the door, dragging Piper behind him.

Aerrow watched as the door slammed behind them. 'Damn' he cursed smashing his fist into the metal floor. At the same time a tear slipped down his face.

* * *

Piper had just about got her bearings back when they reached a tall set of menacing double doors. They opened before her and she was shoved inside. 

"Ah Piper… welcome." Cyclonis's cool voice echoed eerily through out the room. It was then that Piper noticed the others watching her. It seemed that all of Cyclonia was there.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here." Piper gave a nod, unable to choke out any words.

"You are a special girl Piper. You are smart, strong, good with your mind…"

"Could you get to the point?" Piper snapped. She was tiered and drained. She just wanted to get back to her cell. She wanted to feel the comfort of Aerrow's arms around her, the wonderful sensation she felt when there lips meet, the sense of protection she feels when he is close.

Cyclonis frowned. She had not expected Piper to snap at her like that. "My point?" she said, exercising great restraint on her anger. "My point is you would make an excellent addition to this" she raised her hands and gestured to the people around her, "the great cyclonian empire."

"Are you serious?!"

"Now you have a choice Pi…"

"I would rather die then join you!" Piper struggled against Dark Ace's hold.

"That could be arranged, but you would be of much more use to me alive."

"Well you won't convince me anytime soon." Piper glared at Cyclonis.

"Oh I think I will. Do you know what this is?" Cyclonis said pulling out a deep maroon, diamond shaped crystal. It shimmered dangerously on her palm. "That's right" she smirked at the recognition in Pipers eyes. "For those of you who don't know, this is a Vespa crystal. It is one of the few left in all of Atmos. It will inflict unimaginable pain on anyone I choose." She turned back to Piper, "so what's it going to be? Are you going to join us?"

"You bitch!" Piper screamed. At this outburst she received a sharp blow from Dark Ace that caused her to cry out in pain. This got a cheer form the watching cyclonians.

"Fine then, have it your way. Ill just have to test this crystal on your little sky knight friend." She signaled to a group of guards waiting by the door. "Fetch all of them."

"Wait!" The room went dead silent as everyone looked at Piper. "Cyclonis... Master Cyclonis" Piper corrected herself, "This is a lot for me to take on at once, do you think maybe we could make a deal?"

"I don't make deals, but I feel generous today. I will give you some time to think it over. Ravess?"

"Yes master?" Ravess appeared out of the shadow of another doorway.

"Take Piper to the guest room. I want her to be as far away from her friends as possible."

"As you wish." Ravess gave Dark Ace a smug look as she led the defeated Piper away.

Cyclonis turned to Dark Ace as the door closed behind the two girls. "Now, about the sky knight and his team…"

* * *

Aerrow did not know how long he waited for Piper, but he had just about snapped. He punched and kicked at the door until his knuckles were bleeding and his legs would not support him any longer. His knees hit the floor with a resounding thud that caused his whole body to tremble. 

After what seemed to him like an eternity, Aerrow herd several sets of footsteps coming down the corridor. He looked at the door expectantly, mentally preparing to tackle Dark Ace and strangle him. He herd a key inserted into the lock and herd the click of the tumblers giving way. The door was pushed in and…

"Aerrow! Dude! Your O.K!" Finns obnoxious voice echoed through the room as he burst in, the others in tow. He tackled his leader in a huge hug.

"We thought you were doomed!" Stork mumbled, his right eye twitching slightly. Radarr jumped on Aerrow's shoulder and wrapped his tiny arms around his best friend's neck. He chirped in happiness.

"I'm glad to see you too Radarr." Aerrow replied patting his friend on the head, but his voice was oddly flat. "How did you guys get out?"

"You won't believe it but all of the sudden all the guards just up and left, that is all but one sleeping one. So Radarr slipped between the bars and…" Junko paused and looked with concern at his friend. "You don't look so good. What happened?"

"Ill tell you later. Right now we have to go find Piper before the guards get back."

"But we thought she was with you?"

"No. Not anymore at least. Dark Ace took her away who knows how long ago. We have to find her before…" he took a deep breath, chocking back tears. "Before they kill her."

The cell went dead silent. The look of shock on Aerrows friend's faces changed to determination as there leader walked out the door to steal the sleeping guards uniform.

"Then let's go." Stork said. Finn looked at him in surprise.

"What? No were doomed speech? No going on about how it's not worth it? About how we are just going to die? What's wrong with you man?!"

"Oh we are doomed alright, but we at least have to try. I mean think for once Finn. Could we really ever be a team again without Piper? Do you think we would ever be the same? Do you think _Aerrow_ would ever be the same?"

Finn glanced out the door at their leader. 'Iv never seen Aerrow look so lost and alone' he thought. Then he made up his mind. He marched out the door yelling "let's go find Aerrow's girlfriend!"

* * *

Piper sat on the massive four poster bed staring out of the open. She had been taken to a large bed room at the top of a tower. Just where in Cyclonis's palace she did not know. She had lost track of where Ravess had dragged her. 

"You'll love it here!" Ravess had said as if Piper had already joined them. "It will fell great to be on the winning team for once. Plus there are a lot of cute boys your age." She added with a sly smile.

"I'll never join you!" Piper had spat back.

Ravess stopped and turned." Oh I think you will. That is if you ever want to see your precious sky knight again."

'Will I ever see him again?' she now thought. She was on the verge of tears again. 'oh stop it!' she chided herself. 'It will all turn out fine. He will be fine. But if Cyclonis want me this bad he will never be safe.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a key in the door to her room. She didn't bother to stand up, she wasn't going anywhere, but she did turn to look at the guard who had just entered the room. Something was oddly familiar.

"Where ever your supposed to take me forget it" she scowled, "I'm not going."

"Oh I think you will." Piper's eyes widened. She slowly rose and walked over to the guard. She reached up and gently pulled of the helmet and goggles that covered his face.

"Hello Piper. Did you miss me?"

"Aerrow!" She through her arms around his neck. He embraced her back, but let go much too soon.

"We have to go."

"But how…?"

"Later. We have to go now." His voice was urgent and Piper didn't argue anymore. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. Just then a shrill voice rang up the long twisting stairwell leading to Piper's room.

"Get up here Ace! We need to make sure the girl is still here. Snipe!"

"Yah Ravess?"

"Gather up all the guards. We need to find those damn Storm Hawks before Master Cyclonis find out!"

"Right!"

Aerrow slammed the door and stuck his 'barrowed' energy staff though the handle.

"Aerrow?" Her voice trembled with uncertainty and fear.

"We'll be fine Piper." he gave her a small but reassuring smile as he pulled out a small transmitter. "Stork? Stork do you read me?" Aerrow paused. There was a burst of static and the merbs voice came over the tiny speaker.

"I here you Aerrow, but where are you? We're all ready to go."

"I found Piper but we are stuck in the south tower. Could you pick us up here?"

"I'm on my way." Just then there was a banging at the door. Aerrow pushed Piper towards the open window.

"Move Ravess, this is how you do it." The door flew off its hinges in a blast of red light. At that moment Aerrow pulled Piper up on to the window ledge.

"Stop them!" Dark Ace screamed, sprinting across the room.

"Jump Piper!" Aerrow shoved her off the ledge. "Not this time Ace!" He called, then jumped.

* * *

AN: Yay! chpt 5 is on its way COMMENT PLEASE! 


	5. Piper's Choice

Authors Note: I didn't get many comments on the last chapter. tear I didn't think it was that bad was it? Anyways… here is chapter 5 for yah.

* * *

Aerrow felt his stomach flip as he jumped. He tried to locate Piper but the wind blowing in his eyes caused him to become momentarily blind. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed all the while thinking 'what a way to die!' Just then the whine of a skimmer's engine reached his ears. Someone then grabbed his hand and yanked him up. 

"I got you, Aerrow!" Junko's welcoming voice brought a wave of relief over Aerrow. He scrambled up onto the backseat to the skimmer as Junko pulled it up out of a steep dive. His relief was short lived as something purple flashed past his ear. He looked around and saw Ravess's bow aiming right at them.

"Go Junko! GO!" Aerrow screamed. Junko pulled his skimmer around the far side of the tower. They weaved in and out of the protruding obstructions as they made their escape. They finally broke out into the open. Junko took his skimmer lower as they raced towards the edge of the Terra.

"Junko where…?" Aerrow was cut off as the Condor rose up from below the ridge, allowing Junko to make a smooth landing. As soon as the doors clanged behind them the Condor rose, turned, and put on a burst of speed.

* * *

"Shit!" Ravess cursed as her arrow missed. She reloaded and looked up. She cursed again as they flew out of sight. 

"Please tell me you got them." Dark Ace closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as a try to stop the oncoming headache.

"You try shooting at a spinning skimmer!" she spat back. Ravess leaped off the window ledge and marched up to Dark Ace. He couldn't help but notice the grace in her movements. "Well?" her sharp voice brought him back to his senses. "What the hell do we do now?"

"We should round up all talons and make haste to catch them."

"What about Cyclonis?"

"We'll have to tell her of course."

"WE?! She'll have our heads! I'm not the one telling her!!"

"Well _I'm _not either, it's not my fault."

"Well it's not _my_ fault…" She trailed off as she and Dark Ace shared a look, the same idea forming in their minds

"SNIPE!" they cried in unison. They dashed off to round up talons and to find Ravess's blundering oaf of a brother.

* * *

Stork turned around sharply as the door to the bridge opened. He calmed down when he saw that it was Aerrow and Junko "Welcome back" he drawled 

"Where is Piper?!...and Finn of course" he added quickly. Aerrow didn't want to let Stork or Junko onto their new relationship or they would never hear the end of it the end of it. He just hoped that Finn hadn't caught on yet.

"Don't know." was the sullen reply. Aerrow's posture instantly turned rigid.

"Stork… if they aren't here… why are we leaving?!" His voice was much harsher then normal. He turned to face the merb, fists clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "We aren't just going to leave them!"

"Cool it Aerrow. I got a call from Finn just before I picked you up. He said that he would meet us out here somewhere…" Stork looked sideways at Aerrow "…and that Piper was really worried about you." Aerrow turned away to hide his reddening cheeks. His keen eyes spotted a rapidly growing speck off to the right.

"There they are Stork! Off to the right!" Stork banked the Condor and soon the skimmer with the two remaining Storm Hawks boarded. Aerrow watched as Piper waved and smiled that smile that he loved but it turned into a blushing frown as Finn turned and mentioned something to her that caused Piper to slap him before yelling in his face

But the frown turned into a smile as Piper practically ran over Aerrow in her eagerness to get to the bridge. At the same time he had been rushing down to meet her.

"Aerrow!" she cried and through her arms around his neck. "You Idiot! I thought you died! I wouldn't care if it were me but if you really… oh Aerrow!!" she sobbed in relief "I don't know what I would do if you were gone." She choked on her remaining words, fighting back the urge to fully collapse in Aerrow's arms.

He tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. "Hey," he said softly "I promised I would never leave you, and I never go back on my word." He leaned towards her and closed his eyes. He could feel her soft breath quicken on his lips. "I could never leave you" He whispered.

"I'll just pretend nothings going on over there…" Finns voice jolted tem out of their embrace. Both turned beet red.

"uh… well… Finn…you see…uh..." Piper stuttered.

"Tell anyone and die" Aerrow cut in. He had managed to keep a straight face, but Finn could see his eyes lighten with a teasing spark.

"Sure, sure." Finn waved his hand at the two of them as a sly smile spread across his face. "I won't tell _anyone_" Just then a shudder ran throughout the Condor.

"Not again!" Stork cried from the bridge. The others ran to his side to see what was happening.

"Cyclonians?"

"Yep."

"Man, they just don't know when to give up do they? Wow Piper, you must be really special. Or maybe Dark Ace just has a thing for you."

"SHUT UP FINN!" Piper chucked a chair at his blonde head. "Give me that velocity crystal." She held out her hand. Finn stopped rubbing his abused head and placed the multi-colored crystal in her palm.

"How…?" Aerrow trailed off as Piper winked at him.

"Some cyclonian was showing it around where we were. I just couldn't resist 'borrowing' it for a while" Aerrow smiled. The old Piper was back…

…or so he thought.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY?!?!" Master Cyclonis shrieked. Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe all cringed. They were all aboard the same cyclonian cruiser that Piper had seen intercept the Storm Hawks earlier that day. 

"Well… you see master…we-" Dark Ace tried to explain but was cut off by Cyclonis.

"No! I don't see! I don't see them at all! Where in hell are they?!" She was seething with pent up anger. Her claw like fingers were twitching with the urge to strangle the three cowering figures in front of her. "It's not like they can just vanish! They don't have a velocity crystal! We cleaned them out!!"

"Actually…" came a meek voice from behind her. She spun around to face a scrawny cyclonian guard who was nervously playing with his fingers. His face was ghostly pale and his knees were shaking so badly that it looked as if he would collapse any minute. "…they..uh..kinda...took mine."

"WHAT?!!" Cyclonis's roar of anger could be herd all they way outside on the landing dock. All the talons that were checking their skimmers looked up at the bridge. What they saw was a blast of red light and a body crash through a small side window. The figure twisted and turned as it fell, eventually disappearing into the fog. terror etched into their faces as they scrambled onto their skimmers and took off to begin a fruitless search.

Back on the bridge Cyclonis was in a fighting stance, her staff glowing from the sudden use. She straightened up slowly, but the anger flashing in her eyes told everyone that she was far from calm. In fact she looked about ready to blast anyone who so much as looked at her. "fix the damn window." was the last thing they heard before she stalked off.

* * *

Piper walked into her room and closed the door. She sighed as she leaned against the door. "What am I going to do?" she mumbled to herself. She strode over to her closet, and pulled out a couple of large towels. She desperately needed a shower. 

She sighed again and turned to survey her room. It was slightly smaller then each of the other rooms, but it had its own bathroom with a shower. The guys all shared the other, larger bath down the hall. Her twin size bed was next to a desk which was cluttered with old battle strategies, terra charts, and crystal notes. Other then that her room was mostly bare and empty.

Piper walked into the bathroom, pulling her shampoo out of a cupboard. She reached in and turned on the water inside the shower. It takes a while to heat up on the Condor. She pulled her head band off, letting her shoulder length blue/black hair fall around her face.

After her shower, Piper stood looking at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair until it was dry and lay flat against her neck. She had thought long and hard about her situation. She knew that Cyclonis would not give up that easily and that she would be constantly looking over her shoulder for cyclonians. She also knew that because of this her whole team would be in constant danger. She would not let them be killed because of her. Piper hated what she had to do, but it was the only way to protect her friends. To protect Aerrow.

"I have to leave the Storm Hawks" she told herself. "I have to leave them for good..."

* * *

AN: what did you think? Please review!!!!!! 


	6. Jay

Authors Note: Chapter 6 is the longest I think. Please review on it! I only got a couple on the last chapter and I want to know if I'm doing o.k. On with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own the OC at the end!!!

* * *

Aerrow woke with a start. He shot up in his bed and looked around his room. A quick glance at his clock told him that it was 3:30 in the morning. 'I could have sworn that I heard something' he thought. He carefully got out of bed being careful not to wake Radarr. 

The red haired teen stepped into the hall and quietly slid his door shut. Aerrow gave a slight shiver since he was clad only in blue boxers and a white tank top. 'What woke me up?' he pondered as he walked down the hall. 'Might as well check on the others.' Aerrow put his ear up to Stork's door and herd the merb mumbling something about a romance virus and how they were all doomed. He rolled his eyes and moved on to Junko's door. The wallop was having a very lively dream about food, at least that's what Aerrow assumed form the running commentary. He didn't even bother going to Finns room. He could hear the sharpshooter's snores from across the hall.

Aerrow turned and walked back past his room to Piper's door. He pressed his ear against the cold metal. All was silent on the other side. He debated whether to knock and check on her, or to just leave. He chose to go back to his room. "She had a long day" he told himself, "she needs her rest." With that he turned and went back to his room. After a few minuets of listing for anything unusual, he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Piper froze due to the sound of footsteps behind her. She was half way down the spiral staircase leading from the bedroom hallway to the skimmer hanger. 'Oh crud!' she thought. She knew that it was Aerrow. Junko was the deepest sleeper she knew, Stork didn't leave his room this late (except during emergency's), and she could hear Finn snoring from the stairway. "Oh crud!" she breathed. She so did not want to explain to her sky knight why she was fully dressed and sneaking around the condor with a stuffed travel bag in her hand. 

Thinking fast Piper swung her slender legs over the railing, supporting herself with her free hand. She landed with a barley audible thud and pressed against the wall, hardly daring to breathe. Her keen ears heard Aerrow walk down the hall and back, stopping at each door. "Please don't open my door! Please don't open my door!" she chanted under her breath, closing her eyes tightly and crossing her fingers. After what seemed like an eternity to her, Aerrow went back into his room. Piper forced herself to count to ten before breathing a sigh of relief…

…or was it sadness?

She sighed and blinked back the tears that were forming in her bright golden eyes. She was glad that Aerrow had not found her, but a part of her was disappointed. A part of her wanted him to find her, to talk her out of this. To hold her and comfort her.

Piper pushed away these thoughts as she tip-toed to her heliscooter. 'That wont happen anymore' she told herself sharply, 'I need to forget him and move on.' But deep down she knew that she could never forget those emerald green eyes that she had come to know so well. She would never forget all that he has done for her.

Piper quietly walked her heliscooter down the ramp to the terra below. She had made sure earlier that it had been left down. The rest of her team had been too tiered to notice. She got to the tree line of the forest and paused. Turning she looked at the Condor for the last time. "Goodbye Aerrow" she whispered to the darkness, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I love you." She whispered into the wind.

A minute later Piper was silently (or a silently as a heliscooter can be) gliding along the ground. Gliding away from her friends, from her life, from everything she knew and loved.

* * *

Aerrow stumbled to the bridge, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He sat at the table and looked at it expectantly, as if his breakfast would appear before his eyes. His eyes went in and out of focus as he tried to clear the morning fog from his brain. Just then the door opened snapping Aerrow mostly out of his trance. 

"Alright breakfast!!" Junko jumped with joy at the thought of Piper's famous buttermilk waffles. He started to dance around, send drool flying everywhere.

One particularly large globe landed on Stork's head as he walked in. Radarr, who was at his feet, gave a startled squawk and ran under the table covering his head with his hands. Stork froze and slowly reached up and touched his now gooey hair. His eyes widened in mock horror. Finn had come up behind him just in time to see the whole thing.

"Dude! Nice new hair gel. Mind if I try some?" he said laughing.

"Be my guest" Stork said flatly turning and wiping his slimy hand on Finn's face. Then he reached out and grabbed a rag that was lying on the floor and wiped his head. Finn stood in the doorway sputtering behind him.

"EW! GROSS!!" he exclaimed "Stork, I didn't mean it!"

"I know, but I did." The merb replied.

"Hey!" Junko butted in, "where's Piper with my waffles?"

"I was just coming to find her." Finn said stealing the rag from Stork. "She's not in the kitchen. Are you telling me she's not here either?"

Aerrow was instantly awake. "She's not in the kitchen?!" he asked Finn urgently. The blonde sharpshooter nodded, a confused look on his face.

"Is that bad?"

Aerrow shot out of his chair so fast that it fell over. He pushed past Finn and rushed to Pipers room. The others, disturbed by the teens look of concern, fallowed close behind.

Aerrow reached Piper's door first and began pounding on it. "Piper?! Piper you in there?! Answer me!!" When he got no response he yanked the door opened…

…and froze.

* * *

Piper's heliscooter touched down on a densely wooded terra. "Terra Thundaris" she whispered in awe. This was one of the many terras that had always fascinated her. She took a minuet to gather her bearings, and check her chart. She looked up through the trees and saw a barely visible path. "Just where Jay said it would be" she said with a small smile. Then she tucked her map away, kicked her heliscooter into gear, and took off down the path. After about ten minuets of riding Piper broke into a clearing. In the center of that clearing stood a very large three story house. 

Slowly, as if the house would swallow her up, Piper dismounted and walked up to the door. She gave a hesitant knock and waited, her bag clutched against her chest. A few seconds later she herd hurried footsteps and the door swung open.

"What do you…? Piper? Piper is that you?!"

"Hi. Long time no see Jay?" Piper gave her old friend a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" The girl replied, a tear of happiness slipping down her face.

* * *

Aerrow gazed in shock at the deserted room. It was completely empty except for two boxes sitting on the bed. On top of one of the boxes was a plain white envelope. Written on the envelope in Pipers flowing hand was _To My Dear Storm Hawks._

Finn walked over and picked up the envelope. He pulled out a piece paper and unfolded it. After scanning it he said quietly "let's go back to the bridge. Junko, grab those two boxes will yah?" He walked over to the still shocked Aerrow and put a hand on his shoulder. He calmly but firmly led him back to the bridge. The grim look on the blonde's face told Aerrow that he was not going to like what was written on the note.

When they were all sitting in chairs, that is all but Aerrow who was pacing around in circles, Finn began to read.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I want to apologize for all that I have put you through. I realized that you would all be much better off without me. That's why I chose to leave. I have put you all in to much danger, and I would not be able to live if anything happened to any of you because of me. _

_Please do not try to fallow me. I swear that I will be alright. I have a childhood friend that lives in a hidden area. Only a few people know about it and none of them are Cyclonians. I will be safe there. _

_The boxes you have probably found by now contain everything you need to keep the Condor running and the Cyclonians at bay. I'm sure you are more then capable of doing my job. Now one box is full of crystals._

Finn paused and opened the larger of the two boxes. It was overflowing with crystals of different shapes and colors. The blonde picked up a deep mauve one and read on.

_Be careful with the mauve one Finn. If you hold it to long it will cause you to evaporate._

Finn dropped the crystal back into the box. "Freaky how she does that." He muttered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aerrow give a small, sad smile that lasted no more then a second.

"Please keep reading Finn" he said softly.

"Are you…"

"Just read" Aerrow cut him off. Finn looked back at the paper.

_The other box contains all my books and charts. Please don't ruin them._

_I love you all and will miss you dearly!_

_Love,_

_Piper_

Aerrow stared blankly across the room until Finn pressed a piece of paper into his hand. "This is addressed to you." He said quietly. Aerrow took it and slowly opened it, dreading what was written. He lost track of everything around him as he read. He didn't even realize that the rest of his team was staring at him. All he could see was the flowing writing swimming before his eyes.

_Dear My Aerrow, _

_I don't really know what to say except thank you. Thank you for all that you have done for me. Thank you for giving me a place to call home, and for giving me someone to put my trust in. You have to understand why I had to leave. I told you what happened but you did not seem to understand the situation. Cyclonis wants me alive for a reason and you know that she won't give up easily. I can not let you risk your life to protect mine._

_I Love you Aerrow. I know you may not believe me now, but I love you with all my heart. I could not live with myself if anything happened to you because of me. _

_Love,_

_Piper_

Stork jumped as a piece of paper hit the wall next to his head. He turned to see his fearless leader standing with his head in his hands.

"Damn it all!" he screamed. His fist made contact with the wall, leaving a dent the size of a softball.

"Easy Aerrow, there was nothing you could have done." Aerrow whirled on his blond friend.

"Yes there was! She told me what happened in Cyclonia and I didn't was anything! I didn't even tell her it wasent her fault. I just sat there and…" he trailed off, deep in thought. "It's my fault she's gone." He finally said. "She left to protect me. I'm supposed to be protecting her. We have to find her!"

"But how? I mean she left everything here. There is nothing to track her with." Junko looked at the box of charts doubtfully.

"Unless…" everyone turned to look at Stork, "unless she took a chart with her."

"What do you mean?" Finn questioned.

"I mean that Piper's set of charts are not your ordinary set of charts. If you lay them all out in a certain order you get one big map of all Atmos."

"So?" Finn questioned again.

"So" Aerrow cut in, "If she took a chart with her we will know which one and where to look for her!"

"Duh." Stork muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Finn defended himself, "I knew that! I was just testing you."

"_Sure_"

"Hey you two. More pressing matters here." Aerrow began to pull out the different charts. "This could take a while.

* * *

AN: Comment please!! I am going to put the OC's profile on my profile so check it out! 


	7. Crash Landing

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter. It's the longest one so far. I want to hear what you think of Jay (my OC) 'cause I think the sequel will be more focused on her. (don't worry. It will still have the SH!)

This chapter might have a little Finn X OC in it just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, But I do own Jay (and her team), Terra Thundaris, the Slipstream SE and anything else that I'm too lazy to list. (lol)

Anyways… ON WITH THE SHOW!!! And tell me what you think of my OC!

* * *

Piper sat on the overstuffed couch that was in the living room of her friend Jay's house. Jay sat beside her and put her arm around Piper's shoulder. Piper had just finished telling Jay about her situation. 

"Wow. You sure have been through a lot, and from what you've told me it's been pretty tough for you emotionally. Of course you can crash here for now!" Piper looked up through her tears at her childhood friend. Jay had grown into a beautiful young teen. Her long blonde hair was held up in a ponytail with strays that just weren't quite long enough to be held back framing her face.

'Just like I remember her back in the Advanced Crystal Study class at school.' Piper thought smiling. "Thanks Jay. Thank you so much. This is just until I find a hidden place to stay on my own." Piper gave her friend a hug, but when she pulled away she say confusion in Jay's royal blue eyes.

"You mean your not going back to the Storm Hawks?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Its not safe for them."

"What do you mean?" Jay frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean Cyclonis will kill them to get to me."

Jay sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you, but I think you are assuming that things are worse then they really are. But now is not the right time to discuss this. You need to rest, fallow me," Jay got up and gestured for Piper to fallow her up the stairs "you can stay in Crowe's old room."

"Oh yah!" Piper said remembering Jay's friend from gym, where they both took specialty stealth classes. "How is she?"

Jay looked at the floor, as if it held the answer. "I don't know. Listen, I don't want to talk about her or my team right now. I'll tell you some other time." Jay continued up the stairs.

They paused at the right hand door on the third floor of the house. "Here we go." Jay said pushing the door open.

"Wow!" Piper exclaimed. The room was large and painted completely green. A large sky light in the ceiling bathed the walls in soft light, causing them so glow slightly.

"Oh! Is it to green for you?" Jay apologized. "You can use my room if you want."

"Oh no, its perfect." Piper said looking up at the sky light. It was built in such a way that the bed was in a loft like area that was directly under the sky light. "May I?" she gestured towards the loft.

"Sure" Jay shrugged, "make yourself at home. I need to go make a rutine check of the perimeter of the terra. It's about 1:00 now so, assuming all goes well, I should be back around 2:45 k?"

"O.k." Piper climbed into the loft as Jay closed the door and went downstairs. Pretty soon Piper was asleep.

* * *

"What time is it Stork?" Finn said running a hand through his hair. 

"How am I supposed to know? Just look at the clock."

"Its 1:00 Finn" Junko said from his spot on the floor. He was trying to find the last piece of Terra Saharr. "Arg! Where is it?"

"Here Junko, try this one."

"Oh… thanks Aerrow."

"No problem. I think we are done!" The sky knight stood and took a step back to admire their work.

The giant chart took up half of the bridges floor. A quick scan told Aerrow that one chart was missing. "There…" he said pointing to a section of floor showing about half way between Terra Amazonia and Terra Blizardis. "… That's where she went."

"But there is nothing there but wasteland." Junko said scratching his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Well no but-"

"Then that's where she went" Aerrow said firmly, "and that's where were going."

"Its half way across Atmos… about 3,000 miles away. We won't get there until tomorrow, even at full speed. By then she could be gone." Stork said gazing at the map and quickly doing the distance math in his head.

Finn looked at the crestfallen Aerrow. 'If only there was a faster way!' He racked his brains trying in vain to think of something.

"If only we had one of these." Junko's voice caused Finn to look at him. The wallop was pointing at a page in a book of Piper's that he had been leafing through.

"What?" Finn asked peering over his best friends shoulder.

"It's a warp crystal. Put it in the crystal converter and it will warp you about 3,000 miles in an instant." Junko studied the picture of the neon pink crystal and looked at the box Piper had left. "I wonder…" but Aerrow was one step ahead of him, already leafing through the assorted crystals.

"Come on… come on… found one!" he held the gem high in the air as he ran to the cylindrical crystal converter. He pressed a green button on the machine and a little claw popped out of a trap door in the top. "Hurry and point this thing in the right direction."

"She is not a _thing_, she is a ship. And a nice one at that." Stork muttered as he worked the controls. The Condor shuddered and rose into the air, swing west. "Alright Aerrow, ready when you are. I would advise bracing yourself everyone."

Junko grabbed a hold of the railing and Finn grabbed a hold of him. Aerrow braced himself against the wall and placed the warp crystal into the three pronged claw. When the pink stone touched the base of the claw it closed, gripping the stone tightly. It quickly retracted behind the trap door which closed with a snap. "Ready?" Aerrow called, his thumb hovering over a flashing red button.

"Ready!" everyone called back. Radarr gave him a thumbs up then went back to gripping the table leg. Aerrow pressed the button and waited.

All of the sudden the Condor gave a learch forward, slamming Aerrow into the wall. Then, as fast as the Condor had started, it stopped. Everyone turned to look out the windows.

The scenery below had turned from a clearing filled forest to dense foliage. "This is it." Aerrow said with assurance. "Stork, circle around and look for a place to land."

"Fine." Stork said putting the Condor in forward. It didn't move. "Wha-" the pilot was cut off as the engine gave a loud cough and died.

"Oh crud." Stork gripped the controls as if his life depended on it (which it did) and pulled the Condors nose up, or at least tried to.

The rest of the Storm Hawks could not take their eyes from the canopy of trees rushing towards them. "Hold on!" Aerrow cried.

At the last second Stork managed to get the nose of the ship up just enough to allow the bottom of the Condor to meet the trees. The mass amount of plants acted as a giant mattress, cushioning the Condor and slowing its fall. It still landed with a bone jarring crunch but received minimal damage.

"Are we still alive?" Finn said opining one eye slowly.

"Yes, and it's a miracle." Aerrow said gingerly touching a bruise on his arm. "What the heck just happened anyways?"

"I think I know" Stork called from behind an overturned chair. He stood holding the book Junko had looked through earlier. "It says here," he stabbed the page with his finger, "that a warp crystal should only be used on ships with at least one back up crystal engine. A warp crystal will drain a crystal engine of all its power for exactly three days. After three days the engine will be restored to its original stamina."

"Great!" Finn through his hands up in the air "So were stuck on this unknown terra without power for three whole days?!"

"Looks that way" Junko said.

"Well that's plenty of time to find Piper and convince her to come back."

"Uh Aerrow? We are on a terra that is totally unknown to us, and by the size of the chart that was missing id say it was pretty large. I think the best thing for us to do is to see if we can fix the Condor and see if we can get it running earlier."

"Jonko's right" Stork agreed.

Aerrow frowned but he knew that his team mates had a good point. "Then lets go outside and see what the damage is" he sighed.

* * *

Jay herd a tremendous crash a ways off to her right. "What the heck was that?!" she said to herself, veering her skimmer off to towards the sound. 

As she got closer to the spot, she cut her skimmers engine and just glided. The soft murmur of voices reached her ears.

Jay glided a skimmer to a stop and climbed off. She crept to the line of trees surrounding what looked to her to be a Condor air ship. She whistled under her breath. "Don't see one of those beauties every day do you?" she whispered. Her sharp eyes caught movement at the base of one of the massive engines. She could see two humans, one with red hair and one with blonde, a merb, and a wallop. They all looked to be about her age and the red haired teen had a squirrel like creature on his shoulder.

"Welp (and yes it is supposed to be said with the p), better go see what there here for." Jay thought as she stepped out from the protection of the trees.

* * *

"Oi!" 

Aerrow and his team turned to see who had spoken. What they say shocked them.

Standing not ten feet behind them was a girl of about 14 with her hands on her slender hips. Her brilliant blonde hair shone against her light skin. Her amazing royal blue eyes were flashing with intense hostility. Aerrow involuntarily took a step back when their eyes met.

Finn, on the other hand, was looking at the girl in awe. Her low rise, dark wash jeans and belly cut black tank top showed off her hour-glass figure very well. Her hands, one now playing with the amazingly blue crystal hang on a silver chain around her neck, were encased in blue, silver, and black gloves. The gloves started where her wrist ended and were cut off at each finger.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" Her voice was far from friendly.

"Please" Aerrow said stepping forward. Radarr jumped off his shoulder and hid behind Junko's legs. "We crashed here on accident. I'm Aerrow, by the way, and-"

"Hold up" the girl said holding up a hand and stepping forward. "You mean Aerrow from the Storm Hawks?"

Aerrow was aback. "Yah. How did you know?"

The girl's eyes softened considerably. "I'll tell you later. I'm Jay, by the way." She extended her hand. Aerrow shook it and turned to the others.

"This is-"

"Finn, Junko, Radarr, and Stork." Jay finished pointing at each person in turn. "Piper's told me all about you." She giggled.

"Piper?! You mean you've seen her?! Where?!" Aerrow could barley contain his excitement.

"Well yah. She's at the house sleeping right now. You mean she didn't tell you she was here?"

"No."

"I need to have a talk with that girl!" A distant roll of thunder fallowed Jay's words. "Uh oh. Looks like theirs a storm coming. This terra is famous for them."

"What terra is this anyways?" Stork asked nervously.

"Terra Thundaris."

"Oh." Another roll of thunder, this time accompanied by a flash of lightning, caused him to jump.

"I hope your skimmers still work" Jay said looking at the wreckage doubtfully. "It's a long walk back to my house."

"I hope so too." Aerrow said turning to go into the hanger. Jay fallowed, giving Finn a weird look as she walk by him. He was still gapping at her, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Is he always like that?" Jay whispered catching up to Aerrow.

"Nope. Only around really pretty girls."

Jay stopped. She looked at him shocked. 'Me? Pretty?' she thought. Then she frowned, shook her head, and walked into the hanger.

As it turned out all the skimmers started but Aerrows started without a hitch. His refused to start at all.

"Damn! Well it figures." He ran a hand through his hair. "Well I guess I will stay here then."

Jay looked at him. "Why?" she questioned.

"With only two working skimmers we can only take four people, plus Radarr, back. There are five of us here."

Jay smiled smugly. "Did you think I walked here?"

"Well… yah… I guess." He shrugged.

"You underestimate me Sky Knight." Jay waged a finger at him. "Just for that you get to ride with me on _my _skimmer." She strutted out the door. Junko and Stork exchanged a look as they climbed onto Junko's skimmer. Finn climbed up onto his, a disappointed look on his face. A few seconds later Jay burst from the trees on a sleek silver and blue skimmer.

Storks eyes widened. "Is that… is that what I think it is?!" he could barley contain his excitement.

"Uh. It's just a skimmer."

"Just a skimmer?!" Stork leped off Junko's ride and rushed over to Jays. He began to look over it. "High velocity thrusters… ultra light carbon fiber frame… ultra sleek streamline titanium alloy wings… this is a Slipstream SE! They don't even make these anymore! How did you get one?" The merb looked up a Jay.

"It was a gift." She said, her tone ending the conversation.

"Oh." Stork slunk back to Junko, but could barley take his eyes of the Slipstream SE.

Another sheet of lightning flashed over there head fallowed closely by a crash of thunder. It was almost twice as loud as before. Jay looked up in concern as Aerrow climbed on behind her. "We are going to have to ride like the wind to beat this storm. What do you think guys, do you have what it takes to keep up with this baby?" she patted her skimmer affectionetly.

"No." Stork said.

"Good answer. Now try and keep up. You do NOT want to get stuck outside in one of these storms." She turned to the others behind her, "Ready?"

She got a nod from Junko and a wink from Finn. 'Great' she thought and as she punched the throttle, 'another Tex.'

* * *

Finn was amazed at how fast Jay could go, even with the extra weight of two people. He was doing his best to keep up with her and not colliding with any trees in the process. He had even tried to pass her a couple times, but she had just veered into the shadows, appearing ahead of him again. "Well at least Aerrow's enjoying himself" he mumbled bitterly. 

It was true. Aerrow was smiling like a little kid on his first skimmer ride. "I wish I could have one of these!" he yelled over the rushing wind.

"Sorry!" Jay called over her shoulder, "you herd Stork. They don't make 'em anymore, but I do have a bunch of spare parts in the garage of you want to tweak you ride."

As soon as they pulled the skimmers into the garage the storm unleashed its full furry. The rain came down in torrents, so hard you couldn't even see you hand in front of your face.

"Nice place you got here." Aerrow said as they walked into the living room, which was directly connected to the garage. The overstuffed couch and chairs all surrounded a low table and faced a flat screen T.V. On the other side of the room was a large doorway leading into a hallway. Right outside the doorway was the staircase upstairs. Down the hallway were the kitchen, game room, and library.

"Isn't it a little big for one person?" Junko questioned looking around for the kitchen.

"Well, you see I-" Jay was cut off as a voice rang out from the bottom of the stairway.

"JAY! HOW COULD YOU?!"

* * *

AN: I want to hear what you think of Jay! Please review! I need motivation to get my next chapter up. ; ) 


	8. Realized Truth

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short but I needed to end it in a good place to set it up for the sequel.

Also, I said in the last chapter that there might be a little FinnXOC… well I made a mistake. It is in this chapter, sorry!

(i just roughed out this chapter so im sorry for any errors!)

REVIEW!!!!

* * *

Jay spun around to face her friend. "Piper I-" 

"You what, thought that bringing them here was a good idea?!" Piper spat, tears running down her face. "I came here so that they _wouldn't _find me. I came here because it was safe!"

"Piper you don't get it, do you?! You are much safer with your team and they are much safer with you!"

But Piper wasn't listing. "I thought I could trust you, but boy was I wrong! You're about as trust worthy as Master Cyclonis herself!"

Jay gasped and stepped back as if Piper had hit her. Tears welled up in her shocked eyes. "Piper, I just thought-"

"NO! You didn't think. You NEVER think!" With that Piper turned and rushed upstairs.

"PIPER!" Aerrow took of after the fleeing girl.

Jay stumbled into a nearby chair and buried her head in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.

"Hey" Finn said softly kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I was just trying to help" Jay whispered, "But I just made things worse like always."

"No you didn't" Finn said softly. He placed a hand on her knee. "If you hadn't let Piper stay here she would be out in this storm. If you hadn't of helped us we would be freezing our butts off in the Condor. Furthermore, we would have probably have never found Piper and Aerrow would have driven us all up the wall. You have done more for us then you know." He smiled.

Jay looked up and out the window at the raging storm. "But what about Piper?"

Junko appeared at her shoulder. "She will be fine. Aerrow will be able to talk some sense into her so don't worry O.K?"

She smiled at the two Storm Hawks. "Thanks guys. Pipers lucky to have you as friends."

"Ah-hem" Stork cleared his throat loudly. The three of them looked at the merb. "uhh… which way is the garage?"

Jay laughed and pointed to the door they had come through earlier. "Just don't tare my skimmer apart o.k.?"

"Don't worry!" Was the muffled reply.

* * *

"Piper!" Aerrow raced after his navigator up the stairs. "Piper wait! Please!" He leapt up the second flight of stairs and onto the third floor landing just as Piper slammed the door to her room. He reached the door and pressed down on the handle. "Piper please unlock the door! I just want to talk to you! We need to work this out!" he cried in desperation. 

He herd footsteps and the door opened before him. Piper, with her bag over her shoulder, tried to push past him, but he caught her by the shoulders and restrained her. She struggled but his grasp held strong.

"Let me go I-mmph" Piper's eyes opened wide as Aerrow pressed his lips to hers. He bag fall to the floor as she tried to resist, but found that she couldn't. She closed her eyes and sagged against his chest.

Aerrow felt her stop fighting and slid his arms around her slender frame, drawing her close. Her arms, which had been pressed to his chest, slid up and around his neck.

It was at that moment that Piper realized that she had been wrong. All her despite thoughts, worries, and fears dissolved with that kiss. She realized that she had been wrong in leaving Aerrow for she needed him as much as he needed her.

They finally pulled apart, gasping for air. "Piper? Are you ready to work this out?" Aerrow asked searching amber eyes.

"I already have" she answered.

"What do you mean?" Aerrow was slightly taken aback.

"I realized, just now, that I was wrong to leave the Storm Hawks. I realized that no matter who we face, whether it be Cyclonis or not, that we would always make it through. I also realized…" she reached up and gently touched Aerrow's cheek "… that I can't live without you." She finished in a whisper.

Aerrow smiled at her, his emrald eyes dancing. "Well that sure saved me a lot of breath. So are you coming back to me?"

"Yes… I want to go home." Piper pulled him into another kiss.

"See! I told you they were up here smooching!"

Piper and Aerrow turned in surprise to see Finn and Jay watching them from the top of the stairs.

"Finn! I thought I told you not to tell anyone!" Aerrow took a menacing step towards the sharpshooter.

"I didn't tell _anyone_, I told _Jay._"

"Why you!" Aerrow launched himself at Finn who took of down the stairs.

"But her name is _JAY_, not _anyone, _so technically I didn't tell anyone!" He called over his shoulder.

"No! Technically you're dead!" Aerrow called back disappearing down the stair well.

Laughing Piper walked over to Jay who was smirking. "I suspected as much" the blonde said folding her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Listan Jay, im really sorry about earlier. I was way out of line and…"

Jay held up a hand to stop her. "Hey. It's all good. The important thing is that you have worked things out for yourself… you have right?"

"Yep"

"So your still a Storm Hawk?"

"Yes, and proud of it."

"Good." Jay turned and looked down the stairs.

"Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your team."

Jay sighed and was about to say something when a crash and yelp from downstairs cut her off. "Ill tell you later. Right now I need to save my house from being destroyed."

Both girls giggled and raced off the make sure that Aerrow hadn't carried out his threat.

Don't worry, he didn't.

* * *

AN: THE END!!! Let me know what you thought! And if you want a sequel. (I'll warn you, the sequel will be more focused around Jay but will still star the Storm Hawks!) 


End file.
